Like a Tide To the Moon
by ReluctantScientist
Summary: Unemployable, friendless, and broken after the First War, Remus Lupin is taken in by an aged werewolf. For the first time in years, Remus sees a possible future for himself in the werewolf's daughter, if not for a childhood enemy. SS/OC, RL POV
1. The Apothecary's Daughter

_26 August 1983_

Despite the summer warmth that had lingered into late August under the watchful midday sun, the drawing evening brought a dank chill that seeped from the bog into the small, dimly-lit pub. Two wizards were huddled in a dark corner, whispering and glancing surreptitiously around at the other patrons. A hag rocked back and forth, hissing to herself and spitting into the lone fire. A drowsy-looking barman leaned against the back wall behind the counter with his eyes closed and his arms crossed over his chest. Alone at a table toward the back of the pub, a shaggy brown head was bowed over a shot of Firewhiskey. The man closed his eyes and knocked the drink back, pushing the grimy shot glass across the sticky wooden table toward a steadily growing pile of dirty glassware.

_James and Lily are dead. _Remus Lupin could still hear Dumbledore's words reverberating in his mind. He could see his best friend's face contorted in anger—and frozen. James hadn't even had the chance to put up a fight. With a flick of a wrist, the daring, jovial spirit had been extinguished. Remus had forced himself to step over James and walk upstairs. Lily's tear-streaked face was ashen and, even with the glaze of death, there was no denying the terror in her green eyes. Harry had been taken to his new home by the time Remus had heard the news and travelled to Godric's Hollow. How could Sirius have betrayed them? He was James's best friend, Harry's godfather. James had chosen _him_ over all the Marauders and _that_ was how Sirius Black repaid friendship and trust.

_Fuck the Sorting Hat. Sirius Black is Slytherin through and through. I guess there's no denying blood ties_, Remus thought through the drunken haze that clouded his mind. _And now I'm alone_. It was that thought that hurt him the most—and shamed him the most. Of course he mourned that the lives of the Potters and Peter had been cut far too short. Of course he mourned for little Harry, who would grow up not knowing his parents. But most of all, he mourned for himself: friendless, family-less, homeless, unemployed. It was selfish of him…but it was true. He would give anything to go back to his carefree youth at Hogwarts, surrounded by his best friends.

Remus was brought out of his tortured thoughts and self-pity by a warm hand on his shoulder and a familiar lilting voice.

"Remus, my boy," an old man greeted him, settling into an empty chair. Startling flecks of blue and green twinkled warmly at him from the man's eyes of cold steel, "It's been far too long. I wasn't expecting to see you here. How have you been faring?"

Looking across the table at Master William Lamont, Remus felt a second wave of nostalgia wash over him. This time, his memories took him back to his pre-Hogwarts years; the difficult years just after Fenrir Greyback's attack. John Lupin, in concern for the welfare of his only child, had sought out an old acquaintance who had also suffered under Greyback's bite, albeit only after adulthood. Master Lamont had taken the Lupins under his wing. He had advised John Lupin as to the best methods of werewolf restraint, given Mary Lupin potions that would ease her son's pain in the aftermath of transformation, and taught Remus techniques for coping with both the physical and mental anguish brought on by his condition.

Remus realized with a start that, although the master had been an important part of his gradual acceptance of his lot in life, he knew very little about the man. Master William Lamont was an exceptional potions master and apothecary. Master Lamont once owned an expansive apothecary shop in Diagon Alley, but laws targeting "half-breeds" had forced him to move his business into Knockturn Alley. Despite the relocation, Master Lamont's business was profitable, from what Remus could remember, owing to his renown as a Potions Master and his guarantee to procure even the rarest of ingredients in no more than a week's time. Of his personal life, Remus knew even less. He vaguely recalled a little girl whose mother had died before her second birthday.

Shaking his head slightly to clear his foggy mind of the ghouls of the past, he answered the Potions Master's questions. Lapsing into the familiarity of sharing his troubles with the weather-beaten old werewolf, Remus recounted his difficulty in attaining employment and his recent eviction.

Master Lamont regarded him carefully for a few moments before speaking, "I recall your father telling me that you did exceptionally well at Hogwarts. Passed an impressive number of NEWTs, if I'm not mistaken?"

Remus gave him a crooked smile and a blush of light pink graced his stubbly cheeks, "I did well enough, sir."

"Better than well enough, if I recall correctly," countered the old man gently. "Might I ask in what subjects you earned your NEWTs?"

"Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Charms, Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, and History of Magic, sir."

"Yes, much better than well enough," said the old man, looking pleased. He leaned forward and placed a hand on Remus's arm, "I have a job for you, if you'd take it, son."

Remus looked up, "I'm rubbish at Potions, sir. I don't think I'd be much help around the Apothecary."

Master Lamont chuckled, "No, no. You forget that I've seen first hand what you did to that cauldron the summer you tried to help make potions in my shop. You must have been eleven? Twelve? Just after you started at Hogwarts, I believe. No, this is another matter. Do you remember my daughter, Evelyn? She was only a child when you last saw her, I believe. She is seventeen and will be taking her NEWTs in less than a year."

Remus smiled, "Is she liking Hogwarts? What house is she in?"

The old werewolf shook his head sadly, the cragginess of his face becoming more prominent, "She's not at Hogwarts. I reckon she was worried about leaving me. She's stubborn, that one. She tore her Hogwarts letter the minute it arrived. I have to admit, I don't know what I would have done without her these last few years. She is instrumental in the smooth functioning of my business and her skill in potion brewing has been a godsend for me. This old man's not much use for anything anymore, Remus. I can't brew any of the more complex potions, Wolfsbane included. My Evie took all my business's potion brewing upon herself at the age of thirteen and I haven't brewed since. I taught her at home during the first two years she _should_ have been at Hogwarts. Once she learned the basics, she began teaching herself and performed extremely well on her OWLs. Outstandings in Potions, Care of Magical Creatures, Herbology, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Charms, Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, and History of Magic.

"I am extremely proud of her successes and her independence. NEWTs are a different matter, Remus. I fear I have done her a great injustice in not insisting she go to Hogwarts. I have been thinking of finding her a private tutor. She doesn't need help with Potions. I daresay she could have passed the Potions NEWT years ago. She often goes with me to collect rarer potions ingredients and, as such, is well-versed in the care of magical creatures and in Herbology. I believe that with a little help from me, she will pass those NEWTs without a problem. The others are subjects that you excelled in, Remus. If you'd take it, the position is yours."

"I've never taught before," Remus began, "I wouldn't know the first thing about—"

Master Lamont held up a hand, "If there's one thing I've learned about my darling Evie is that she needs very little in the way of actual teaching. It's enough that you've taken the NEWTs and can direct her studying. I have complete confidence in you, my boy. We can negotiate the terms of your employment, but you needn't worry about trying to procure another flat. We have plenty of room and you are more than welcome to take your meals with us. Evie is an excellent cook."

"Thank you, sir," whispered Remus.

"Now let's get you home, son."

.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.

The werewolves apparated to a heather-strewn hill overlooking a gentle glen. A small loch was tinged pink in the light of the setting sun, casting a surreal pastel glow on the white cottage that sat at the water's edge. To the east of the house was a large, lush garden. Some of the plants Remus remembered from his OWL Herbology classes as important Potions ingredients. Others were Muggle plants: tomatoes, peppers, squash, zucchini, cucumbers, and greens of some sort. There were lovely trees, as well, bearing apples and peaches and rows of grape-covered vines.

Master Lamont pointed to the garden, "Each plant is cast with a charm that maintains the correct temperature and humidity for optimal growth. Evie cast those herself. She was only eleven." The old werewolf's eyes lit up with pride.

They walked along the thistle-lined path up to the cottage and Remus marveled at the beauty of the place. The property was situated amidst the rugged splendor of the Scottish Highlands, nestled deep within the mountains, far from prying eyes. The perfect place, Remus admitted, for a werewolf. He listened to his employer's description of the wards around the cottage. The fireplace was connected to the Floo Network for outgoing travel, but the only ways to access the cottage from the outside was via the direct Floo link between the cottage and the apothecary shop or apparition to the outer edge of the property and approaching from a distance.

The old man unlatched the front door and ushered the young man in. Remus heard a clatter followed by rapid footsteps.

"Papa! You're home!" A pretty young woman ran out into the hall and threw her arms around the old man, kissing his cheek. The woman's dark brown curls were pulled back into a ponytail and, as she stepped back from her father, Remus noted that she wore a simple white apron over a simple dress of dark green.

"Oh, we have a visitor! My name is Evelyn Lamont," she extended her hand to him and her large dark brown eyes peered up at him inquisitively.

"Remus Lupin," Remus responded, flushing a little as his hand encompassed hers. He thought he might have seen her tense and flush a little, as well, but he couldn't be sure.

"I'm very pleased to meet you, Mr. Lupin. Will you be staying for dinner?"

"This is your new tutor, Evie. He will be staying with us, at least for the duration of your NEWT studies," Master Lamont responded, relinquishing his traveling cloak and newly acquired potions ingredients to her.

"Ah, _Professor_ Lupin, then," Evelyn said with a shy smile.

"Please, I'm barely older than you are. Call me Remus," said Remus, wishing quite intensely that he had at least gotten the chance to shave before meeting her.

Evelyn nodded, "Professor Lupin within lessons and Remus without, if that suits you. Let me show you to your room, Remus. Dinner will be ready in an hour, if you'd like to freshen up."

"That would be wonderful. Thank you."

Evelyn led him up the stairs to a large room overlooking the loch, "I hope this is alright, Remus." She bustled out of the room and came back carrying an armful of towels and an extra quilt, "I'm so sorry. I didn't know I was to prepare this room for you. I hope you'll be comfortable enou—oof!" Evelyn tripped over the edge of the quilt she was carrying and fell forward.

Remus leapt toward her and caught her in his arms, "Are you okay?"

As he helped her steady herself, he couldn't help but notice how perfect she felt against him and the dress he had thought simple, though flattering, was the texture of a silken cloud.

"I'm so sorry. I can't believe I was so clumsy," she prattled, blushing furiously and wincing slightly as she peered up at him.

Remus smiled gently down at her, "It's really fine." He tucked a loose curl behind her ear and very reluctantly let go of her.

"Uh, well, if you're all set, I'll go down and tend to dinner," Evelyn said shyly as she moved toward the door.

Remus shut the door behind her, then threw himself on the bed and closed his eyes, not wanting to forget the feeling of her against him. He lay there for a few moments, reliving the silkiness of her brown curls under his fingers and the softness of her curves in the crook of his arm. _Get a grip, mate_, Remus thought to himself. He sighed and walked toward the en suite bathroom.

He growled as he caught sight of himself in the mirror. _How did I let myself go like this?_ He had never been as good-looking as Sirius, "heart-breakingly handsome" as he'd heard numerous girls describe the traitorous dog. He didn't have the charm and confidence that James had. But looking at his reflection, he was disgusted with himself. He had at the very least a pleasant face. His eyes were gentle, his lips sensuous, and his countenance open and honest.

Remus began drawing a bath and, while it filled, he pulled a razor out of his toiletries bag and carefully began removing the blasted whiskers covering his cheeks. Once he was satisfied that he had gotten as close of a shave as the blunt edge would give him, he stripped off his dirty clothes and evaluated himself.

His face was not as beautiful as Sirius's. His features were too rounded, too soft. Nothing compared to the sharp elegant lines chiseled into Black's face. His body, however, was another story. His shoulders were broad and powerful muscles covered every inch of him. He was too thin now, but if Evelyn was as good of a cook as her father claimed, it wasn't anything he couldn't fix. Although much leaner than he had been in his youth, his body far surpassed that of Sirius or James in their primes. He absently wondered if it had anything to do with his lycanthropy.

Remus lowered himself into the warm bath, where he was once more disgusted with himself. Flecks of dirt shed from his body the minute he touched the water. He growled again, grabbing a soapy brush and attacking his skin viciously. _GROSS!_ Remus snarled a little, scrubbing until his body glowed pink.

_Shit. How long have I been at this?_ Remus hurriedly washed his hair and stepped out of the bath. He quickly toweled himself off and rushed into his room, pulling the towel around his waist. He was rifling through his bags, looking for his best—well _least-worn­_—outfit, when he heard a soft knock at the door to his room.

At the second knock, the door popped open and Evelyn stood on the other side. Her mouth dropped open and her eyes widened at the sight of him. Evelyn's dark eyes flicked over his chest appreciatively before she turned a deep crimson and quickly shut the door.

Remus heard her take a deep breath and call from the hall, "I am _so_ sorry, Remus. I should have told you. This door's a little tricky. You have to give it an extra little shove for it to shut properly. Um, I just wanted to let you know that dinner is ready whenever you're done." Rapid footsteps told him that she had left.

Remus paused for a moment before getting dressed. A little smile played on his lips. _She didn't look away immediately, did she?_ He quickly ran a brush through his still-damp hair and hurried out of the room and down the stairs.


	2. Who's Afraid of Severus Snape?

True to his word, Master Lamont's daughter was quite capable of studying for her NEWTs independently and Remus found that his "lessons" with her were more like enjoyable intellectual discussions with a highly informed and educated peer. Remus began to appreciate the time he had with the Potion Master's daughter, although how she managed to study for her NEWTs and manage the Apothecary business was beyond him. _Her day must start extraordinarily early_, Remus mused. Long before Remus, who was by no means one to lie about in bed, made his way down to the kitchen in the morning, Ev, as Remus had taken to calling her, had picked Potions ingredients from the garden, brewed needed Potions, and prepared breakfast and lunch for them all. Remus would usually find her packaging her freshly picked herbs to take into work or perhaps placing a stasis charm on lunch so that it would remain fresh later in the day.

On slow days, Ev would sit with Remus and Master Lamont at the kitchen table, sipping coffee and discussing the latest news from the Daily Prophet. Ev would leave for work soon after the men had their breakfast, leaving Remus at his leisure, as the Potions Master was frequently absent. Master Lamont would leave to procure some of the rarer and more difficult-to-obtain ingredients on Mondays and would return on Thursday evenings. Every other week, Master Lamont would also take a weekend trip to procure Potions ingredients. This meant the cottage was often quite empty, but Remus filled his time in the library, out by the loch, or with occasional visits to Diagon Alley.

Ev would close the shop early in the afternoon, well before evening fell and Knockturn Alley became even more dangerous for a young girl alone. Remus would help Ev in studying for her NEWTs in the late afternoon, breaking for dinner, and then resuming in the evenings.

_27 September 1983_

It had been a month since he began his new job and Remus smiled as he perused Flourish & Blotts. Master Lamont had provided him with an ample salary, affording him the means to shop. Remus walked back to the Arithmancy section of the bookstore. Ev was especially interested in Arithmancy and Remus knew just the book she'd love. Making his purchase, he wandered around Diagon Alley. He popped into a sweet shop to indulge in a bar of chocolate. He'd never lost his affinity for chocolate, but it'd been years since he'd been able to afford a bar. Remus checked the time and happily left the candy store. He would arrive at the Lamonts' Apothecary Shop just before lunch under the pretense of wanting to floo to the cottage. He hoped he'd be able to entice her to go with him and perhaps they could have a little picnic by the loch. He nibbled on his chocolate as he walked through Knockturn Alley and thought dreamily about his "student". _She's _not _a student…at least not in a creepy way. Ugh, I'm not being a pervert, am I? She's not _that_ much younger! She's of age, for Merlin's sake! I'm just a tutor…like how I tutored some of my classmates back at Hogwarts. No, that's not creepy at all…but will_ she _see it that way?_

Remus shook his head of these thoughts and found himself standing before the apothecary shop. He straightened his back and strode down an aisle. He was fast approaching the counter when a familiar voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Hello, Evelyn," a deep, silky voice wafted back to him from the counter.

"Hey, Sev!" Evelyn responded. Remus could _hear_ the smile in her sweet voice. "Here are the ingredients you requested," Evelyn continued. "Let me ring you up. How have you been? I wasn't expecting you to come in to pick these up. I was planning to owl them."

"I didn't have a class scheduled for this morning, so I decided to escape the dungeons for a bit. Besides, I wanted to see if you had time to have lunch with me at The Leaky Cauldron. I'm working on a new potion and I wanted to get your input on it."

"Sure. Let me put a stasis charm on these potions and I'll lock up."

Remus quickly and silently left the shop and hid himself around the corner. He peered around and watched as Severus Snape held the shop door open for Ev and ushered her out with a hand placed protectively on her back. Snape waited patiently for Ev to lock and ward the shop, and then offered her his arm, which she accepted. Remus glowered at the greasy git as he placed his hand over hers and leaned down to listen to whatever happy chatter Ev was offering up. Remus sighed dejectedly and shoved a large hunk of chocolate in his mouth before apparating to the Lamonts' cottage.

Ev flooed to the house in the early afternoon, as usual. Remus noticed with a pang that she looked exceptionally chipper. Her cheeks were rosy and her eyes bright and a little—_Dreamy? How could _anyone_ be dreamy-eyed over _Snivellus_ of all people?_ Remus never participated in any of the pranks the Marauders played on Snape. Truth be told, he was quite ashamed of their bullying while they were schoolboys, but he'd gladly take part in some Snape-bullying at this point. He completely empathized with James's dislike for Snape. It was hard to see a girl he fancied in such close association with the greasy git.

"What has you in such good spirits, Ev?" asked Remus, trying to sound nonchalant.

Ev shrugged, "Just lunch with a friend. He was telling me about some potions he's working on."

"Oh? Anything interesting?"

"Some antidotes for Death Eater poisons. It's at the behest of St. Mungo's. He's an absolutely _brilliant_ Potions Master. He's created _loads_ of antidotes so far. He's intelligent, like you. I think you'd like him."

_Not likely_. Remus gave her a weak smile, "Perhaps."

"He's coming for dinner on Saturday. You can meet him then."

Remus groaned inwardly, but forced a cheery voice, "That sounds wonderful. Should we get to studying?"

_30 September 1983_

Remus and Master Lamont sat in the study on Saturday night, discussing some of the latest anti-werewolf legislation. Ev had prepared dinner and was in her room preening over herself nervously.

A knock at the door was followed by a flurry of excited footsteps down the stairs. There was a brief pause and Remus could hear Ev taking a deep breath.

Master Lamont smiled knowingly, shaking his head, "She's never had a boy over for dinner. She must be terribly nervous."

Ev pulled the door open, "Sev! Come in! May I take your coat?"

"Thank you," said the silky voice. "And these are for you."

"Oh, delphiniums! My favorite! Thank you," gushed Ev. "Come to the study and meet everyone."

Following Ev into the study was Severus Snape, dressed in his usual black. Remus was loath to admit that, although he hadn't become handsome since their school days, his hair, at least, was clean and shiny and was pulled back from his face in an elegant fashion. Instead of the scrawny, self-conscious youth, Snape had filled out, muscles evident through his robes, and he held himself with confidence and grace. Remus could almost see why a girl would fuss over him. _Almost._

"This is my father," Ev explained, gazing up at Snape adoringly. "And this is my tutor, Remus Lupin."

Remus saw Snape stiffen at the name and his coal-black eyes locked him in an icy glare.

"Lupin," he said with the distinct intonation of a socialite who is forced to swear in polite company. "It's been a long time."

"Snape," Remus responded coldly, nodding his head.

Ev looked from one to the other, wide-eyed, "You know each other, then?"

"From Hogwarts," they both responded curtly.

Ev and her father exchanged a look before Ev ushered them into the dining room. Dinner was as pleasant as could be expected, considering the circumstances. Master Lamont and Snape discussed Snape's Potions research. Ev gazed dopey-eyed at Snape and Remus was sure she wanted to hang onto his every word, but her hostess instinct compelled her to draw Remus into conversation. Remus, for his part, obliged, but wasn't in much of a mood to talk.

The food, at least was good. Ev had cooked an elaborate feast for the occasion.

Remus smiled at her as she began clearing the table, "The food was wonderful, Ev. You truly outdid yourself."

Ev smiled at him happily, before shooting a sly glance at Severus.

"I couldn't agree more," Severus drawled, looking at her intently.

"Why don't Remus and I clean up here and you can show Severus around the grounds, Evie," suggested Master Lamont.

"Thank you, Papa," said Ev, rushing to Snape's side. She took his arm and pulled him toward the door. Snape obliged, but not before shooting a haughty smirk in Remus's direction.

"Well, that Severus is certainly an intelligent and well-mannered young man, wouldn't you agree, Remus?" mused Master Lamont.

"Yes, sir," responded Remus half-heartedly.

Master Lamont looked at him thoughtfully, and then shrugged.

The old man shook his head, "That girl and her Muggle methods." He waved his wand and within a few minutes, the dishes were washed, dried and back on their shelves. "_That_ is what magic is for," he nodded smugly. "I think I'm going to bed."

Remus retired to the library, and settled himself with a book in the chair nearest the window. If he tilted his head just so, he would have full view of the grounds while still appearing to be engrossed in his book. He furtively glanced over the grounds until his gaze rested on the couple standing by the loch. The moonlight shimmered over the water, creating so romantic a setting Remus could vomit.

Snape took off his cloak and draped it around the girl. His arm wrapped around Ev's waist, pulling her into his chest. Ev laid her head on Snape's shoulder and nuzzled his neck. Remus felt sick, knowing what was next, but he couldn't tear his eyes off of them. Snape's hand came up to stroke her hair and her face. He placed a finger under her chin and pulled her head up to face him. Remus couldn't see the expression on her face, but judging by how her body looked as if it was melting into the greasy git's, he could imagine her eyes hooding over and her lips parting expectantly. Snape lowered his head over hers and Remus had to fight back a sudden and unexpected onslaught of tears. He stood abruptly and walked over to the chair by the fireplace where he wouldn't be tempted to further torture his poor heart. Even so, Remus read the same sentence in his book numerous times as he pictured Severus Snape kissing _his_ Ev. No, not _his_ Ev. He was just her tutor. She was _Snape's_ Ev. _Oh, ew._

The door opened and Ev pulled Severus into the library, "You can floo back from here, Sev. There's no need to walk to the apparition point. Oh, I'll be right back. There's an article I clipped out for you. I won't be but a second." Ev dashed out of the room, leaving Remus alone with Snape.

"Had a good time, then?" inquired Remus, trying to sound bored.

"The best," replied Snape.

"She's a good girl," said Remus.

"Yes, she is. You've got a nickname for her, I see. 'Ev'? Hm…Sev and Ev. Isn't that sweet?" Snape smirked.

Remus tightened his hold on his book, but refused to look up, "Yes, I suppose it is."

"Here's the article, Sev," announced Ev, bounding into the room with a piece of paper in her hand.

"Thank you, love," murmured Snape, tucking the parchment into a pocket of his robes. He looked over at Remus, then pulled Ev in close and leaned down for a long, deep kiss. Remus looked up and scowled. Minutes later, Snape gently pulled away and kissed her forehead before flooing back to Hogwarts.

Ev stood before the flames for a few moments before sitting on the rug in front of Remus, leaning back against his chair. Remus noted that her eyes were dreamy and her lips red and abused. She shifted and turned to look at him. She draped her folded arms over his leg and rested her chin on his knee. "Wanna know something, Remus?" she asked.

"What's that?" Remus encouraged, knowing full-well that he _didn't_ want to know _this_ particular something.

Ev blushed and bit her lip, "I just had my first kiss."

"Oh?"

"It was _magical_. I really, really like him. He's smart, elegant, and the perfect gentleman." Ev sighed and lowered her cheek onto his knee.

Remus hesitated a moment, "Um…how well do you know him, Ev?"

Ev looked up at him curiously, "Well, he's a longtime customer. He's a Potions Master and a professor at Hogwarts."

"Do you know about his involvement with the Dark Arts and Voldemort?"

Ev straightened and she held Remus's gaze evenly, "Yes, I know he was a Death Eater, but he turned against Voldemort toward the end of the war and worked as Dumbledore's spy. He's not proud of being a former Death Eater. I think a lot of his work with St. Mungo's is an effort to find absolution for some of the horrible things he did then. He's a good man, Remus. Truly, he is."

"If he were so good, why would he join the Death Eaters in the first place?"

"Sev's had a difficult life. At home and at school. He was awkward and different growing up and people made fun of him. There was one particularly mean group of boys who called themselves the Marauders and they would gang up on him any chance they got."

Remus cringed at her words. He knew that the Marauders' bullying would catch up to him some day.

"Is it _any_ wonder he ended up a Death Eater? Voldemort wanted him because he was brilliant and being a Death Eater provided him with, if not friends, some security against bullying." Ev's eyes shone at this and she looked away, staring into the fire. "And as a Death Eater, Severus was appreciated for his talents, not ridiculed for his faults."

Remus nodded resignedly and squeezed her shoulder. He bid the girl goodnight and left her staring into the fire.


End file.
